


Day Sixteen: A Double Act

by Elril_Silverstar



Series: Elril Does Writer's Month: August 2019 [16]
Category: Broadchurch
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 13:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20276674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elril_Silverstar/pseuds/Elril_Silverstar
Summary: “Yeah, like being able to hold hands with someone and lean backwards, you know, because you support each other.”





	Day Sixteen: A Double Act

It was late, they had finished wrapping up a case and Ellie, feeling a bit celebratory had invited Alec in for a nightcap. Surprisingly, he had accepted the invitation and now they were both seated in her living room. Both looking absolutely shattered.

Alec groaned sliding down in his seat, “I’ve never been able to understand stalking. Murder, sure. But obsession has never made any sense to me. Not at that level.” 

Ellie shrugged, “he thought he loved her, that they were soulmates. People do insane things when they think they’re in love.” 

“Still. Bloody mental.” 

Ellie huffed out a laugh and sipped her drink, it  _ was  _ mental of course, Alec was right. 

“Do you believe in soulmates?” She questioned, head tilting slightly. 

“No, don’t think so. Never really liked the idea actually. Seems kinda’ depressin’ you ask me.” 

“Depressing?” A smile pulled at her mouth, “oh, of course you would think that…” 

“Think about it though, out of the  _ billions _ of people on this planet, there's only one person who ‘completes’ you?” Alec sighed, scratched at his stubble. “Besides, kinda leaves out family an' friends.”

“I don’t think it always has to be about  _ romance _ . I think a soulmate could be a friend, or...Well.” She coughed, “I always thought it would be like finding someone and finding that they balance you. Like being part of a double act!” 

It was Alec’s turn to crack a tired smile, her enthusiasm was infectious. “A double act?”

“Yeah, like being able to hold hands with someone and lean backwards, you know, because you support each other.” 

“You know, I thinnnnnk…” He drew out the word, slowly swirling his drink. “I think we make a pretty good double act. You an’ me.” 

Ellie smiled, and Alec would have sworn the room got just a bit brighter. 

“I think we do, even when you’re grouchy.” And they both had a laugh at that. 

Life was exhausting and frequently difficult, Alec mused. But it was much more bearable when you had someone in it who you could trust to always have your back, to fight your corner. And to whom you would always return the favor.


End file.
